Oliver
Oliver is the Duke of Tanas and a major character in both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. A proprietor of beauty, Oliver serves as an antagonist for two chapters (of which there are five maps) in the first game, which gives him more time as a villain than anyone not named Ashard or Naesala (and he still has more maps than the latter). In the second game, he returns as a playable character at a time when he's needed most. He is the most beautiful man in the world, even more beautiful than Gheb, and he deserves a spot in Smash more than that pretty boy, the walking meme, the other walking meme, some deuteragonist, Rule 63 Marth, and the goat dragon do. In Path of Radiance Oliver first appears with other members of the Begnion senate after Ike arrives to meet with Sanaki. They all claim to be testing him and Elincia or something, but it's a little difficult to tell whether they actually are or whether they're just jerks (except Oliver, of course. In his hunt for beauty, he could never find it in himself to lie). He seems rather insignificant at first (aside from his strikingly beautiful appearance and his only direct interaction with Sanaki until the sequel), but later on, Naesala shows up to sell Reyson, supposedly the last living Heron (Radiant Dawn didn't retcon this since Leanne was introduced later, but that still doesn't make Rafiel's existence make anymore sense) to him. As it turns out, he's never seen anything as beautiful as Reyson in his life, and he's immediately taken. He buys Reyso not so that Reyson will be a slave but to protect the beautiful Heron from the outside world. Reyson, however, is horrified, attacks the beautiful duke, and attempts to escape, but he's always caught and stopped. He gets his own room and is left entirely unscathed. However, Sanaki becomes suspicious of Oliver and sends her sewing circle, the Greil Mercenaries, to check up on him. After ransacking Oliver's home, the mercenaries allow Reyson to escape into the Serenes Forest (no relation with the fansite), but since Oliver's estate is pretty much right there, he's rather familiar with the area and also leads a manhunt. After he and Ike discover Leanne, he decides that he has to have her too, but once he finds Reyson again, he gives up on Leanne. Beauty and pragmatism go together well, and Oliver was willing to cut his losses and take only one Heron instead of both. Unfortunately, the only thing cut was Oliver. Cut down, that is. Ike's crew and the hawks of Phoenicis, failing to understand his true beauty, left him for dead. But this wasn't the end. Senator Hetzel found Oliver and nursed him back to health, and for three years, he lived hidden in his estate. In Radiant Dawn After the goddess Ashera cast judgment on the world, Oliver, despite not actually being in on or related to the plan concocted by the rest of the senate, was spared. He's not a branded, and he wasn't in the sanctuary at the time, so it can be surmised that he was spared solely because the world needed someone as beautiful as he is. In fact, it can even be inferred that his beauty alone saved him the first time. Yes, his beauty makes him immortal. It's science, my boy. Science. And also, he said as much to Levail. Anyway, after judgment was cast, his villa happened to be the second and last location Ike's faction marched on while on the way to the Tower of Guidance. Ike and Soren, in some lapse of judgment, left Rafiel, the third surviving Heron via retcon (not counting their father), in Oliver's eyesight. In response, Oliver walked right over to the Heron, realized that he could not fight such beauty, and immediately turned around and began slaughtering his own men en me. Within the Tower of Guidance, Oliver used the Matrona staff to bash his former companions' brains in, and though he did not deal the final blow to Ashera, it was only thanks to him that Ike was able to get that far. Legends speak of his beauty and what he did after. In Awakening You think it ends there? Never! In Awakening, ten characters per previous game were chosen as Spotp units that could be recruited, and Oliver was chosen among the likes of Micaiah, Sothe, Sanaki, Sephiran, and the Black Knight to represent Radiant Dawn. In Super Smash Bros. His Path of Radiance theme, Power-Hungry Fool, made it into Brawl and was brought back for the Wii U/3DS versions. Yeah, he's made it into Smash. Gheb Oliver and Gheb are often compared, and it's not hard to see why. However, Gheb is far filthier than Oliver, he had a far smaller role in his game, and IS still refuses to acknowledge his existence. Even if the two play golf on weekends, Oliver is clearly superior. Still, though Oliver wouldn't want us to fight this war. The two can coexist. His Themes Yeah, he has two themes. Most other characters didn't start out that way. What's now known as Ike's theme started out as a map theme, Mist had a cut theme, Tibarn shares his with Phoenicis in general, etc. Only the Black Knight, one of the most iconic characters in the entire series, has two themes. And probably Ashnard too, but Oliver's and the Black Knight's are more memorable. Fittingly, the Black Knight's theme even made it into Brawl as well. Why Oliver Should be in Smash Here are seven good reasons Oliver should be in Smash, courtesy of one Astro1446. *Villain representation. *He's a bishop, which would be a unique cl for Smash and isn't like any of the other cles currently represented. *He was somewhat relevant back in 2011 with Radiant Dawn coming out three years prior (and on the same day as Mario Galaxy, no less. Sounds familiar), but let's be honest here. He'll always be relevant. *He has a big role in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Well, he does. It's larger in Path of Radiance, but it's still important. And hey, he was playable in Radiant Dawn! *He is the most beautiful character to have ever graced the Fire Emblem series. *He's popular. *He was a Spotp character in Awakening. But that's not all! User kirbywizard on Smashboards made a moveset for him, and GameFAQs user waffles 1029 made 7 daily reminder topics to vote for Oliver in the ballot. Why Oliver is the best Character in the Series Here are 31 reasons why Oliver is the best character in the series, courtesy of the Conquest board. *He is willing to bludgeon his fellow Disciples of Order to death for the sake of beauty. *He has a mustache that amplifies his beauty tenfold. *He confounds anyone that dares to speak with him, including Ike and Sephiran. *He may not be the only boss in the series to move from his space (or even the only one in Tellius), but it's still uncommon, and when you don't expect it, it comes as quite the surprise. *He is heavily implied to be Gheb's cousin to the point where it might as well be canon, and he's playable in GhebSaga. *He has in own amazing battle theme. *You can lick his head without choking. *He proves that Nosferatu is not always the world's most overpowered weapon. *He has amazing accompanying music. *He is the Duke of Tanas. *He joins your army without asking you - as long as he is near Rafiel. *He is the only meme boss to appear in Awakening (Sadly, no Gheb). *His Radiant Dawn ending. *He is quite the poet! *Also known as: Champion of beauty, Explorer of beauty, Collector of beauty, Protector of beauty, etc. *He appreciates the Beautiful Elite and would have been swooning for the Hero-King if Marth had ever dropped by Tellius through an Outrealm portal. *He is one of the only base bosses in the game who moves from the base WITHOUT attacking him. *Oliver is the only base boss in the series that leaves the base without anyone attacking or speaking to him, and he initiates a conversation with a Heron. (Weeeell, that one's not quite true either, but it was a good attempt nonetheless!) *Oliver's magnificence is so great, that he had to return for a second time and grace the player's team. *Oliver fights for neither good or evil, Daein or Begnion; but only for beauty! *He will do anything to defend the Heron (possibly any bird Laguz) at any cost! Even if it means turning against his country. He is a true Guardian of Beauty. *He does, however, dislike beast Laguz, but no one likes furries IRL anyways. *He's got more beautiful cushion for the pushin'. *His large gut means that he makes a great mall Santa. *His beauty rivals that of GameFAQs user ISECream's, which is a very impressive feat. *His beautiful Strength stat means that he can wield pretty much any Light Tome he wants without penalty! *His Radiant Dawn epilogue again. *His beautiful face and body allow him to cosplay as: Mario, Wario, Mr. Barten, Mr. EAD, Morshu, Mutoh, and a bunch of other beautiful nintendo characters. *He's in the better half of the Begnion Senate because he isn't an dedicated to killing any Laguz, just the ugly ones. *He can immediately wield Valaura, meaning that he can poison his enemies through the power of raw beauty. Quotes Gallery PoRiver.png|Oliver in Path of Radiance. Summer Oliver.jpg|Oliver as part of the Ylissean Summer banner. Drawn by /u/LeviLagann. Oliver Banner.png|Oliver's banner in Heroes, along with Gheb, Kellam, Ross, and Roddlevan, courtesy of /u/Totsutei. Oliver Confession.png|"I have dedicated my life to beauty, and nothing is more beautiful than your heart." (Credit: /u/Bullwine85) Oliver Painting 1.png|A painting Oliver keeps of himself in his villa. Oliver Painting 2.jpg|Another painting. Found by Found by /u/0mni42. Cipher Oliver.png|Oliver's cipher card. Oliver is Beautiful.png|A meme image. Oliver Micaiah.png|Courtesy of Serenes Forest user bookofholsety. Trivia *Oliver has unique support conversations in Radiant Dawn despite the gutting the mechanic received. *Rafiel was only created as a method for Oliver to join the group since Reyson and Leanne already knew who he was. *He's a better magic wielder than Micaiah. *He outmaneuvered Robin in a game of chess. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Tellius Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Heroes Category:Beautiful Man Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Meme Characters Category:Mages Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters